Goodbye
by mystycblue
Summary: Oneshot entry for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge.


Twific Auto Erotica Challenge

Pen name: Mystycblue

Title: Goodbye

Primary Characters: Bella Swan & Jacob Black

Primary Vehicle: Bella's Truck

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Bella and Jacob, Bon Jovi owns Tommy and Gina.

A/N: Author's note~ This one shot is my entry into the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge. The link for their page is www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~twificautoeroticachallenge. Check them out for details on all of the entries, where to find them, and how to vote for your favorites.

* * *

_"Tommy used to work on the docks. Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. It's tough, so tough._

_Gina works the diner all day. Working for her man, she brings home her pay. For love, mmm, for love..."_

"You know, I always thought there was something inherently sexy about Bon Jovi." I said.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

I snuggled in closer to him. It was a nice night, but there was a cool breeze and I was getting chilled even through the blanket we had around us. It was my last night here in Arizona - my last night with Jacob. By this time tomorrow, I would be in a new house, in and unfamiliar bed, in Seattle, Washington. It was a good thing, though. College was a good thing… At least that's what I'd been telling myself all summer.

Jacob had thrown an old mattress into the back of my beat up, old truck, along with some blankets and a case of beer, and had driven us out to the desert. We did this sometimes, just to get away from all the hustle in Phoenix. It was always nice to be alone with him, it just didn't happen very often.

"I don't know," I laughed. "There's just something about the guy. He's hot! And he's got that gritty, sexy kinda voice. I like him."

Jacob laughed and then continued to sing along to the song.

_"...Tommy's got his six string in hock. Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk so tough, mmm, it's tough._

_Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers, "Baby it's okay, someday"_

_We gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._ _We got each other and that's a lot. For love we'll give it a shot!"_

"The only reason you even know the words to this song is because it's on that stupid game you like to play with Seth," I said, smiling.

Jacob grabbed a new beer bottle from the box and twisted the cap off. "That's true. And it's not a stupid game."

"Whatever," I said.

Jacob, his younger cousins, Seth and Leah, and his best friend Sam, had their "band practice" every Sunday afternoon. Jacob, dressed in nothing but a pair of black jeans and an eighties style headband, was the "lead guitarist" for the band, The Pack. Seth always played bass guitar while Sam Uley was their drummer, and Seth's older sister, Leah, was the singer. Of course, they weren't a real band. It was just a video game they liked to play. A video game that had deluded them into thinking that they were actually musically inclined - it also gave me a pounding headache.

"No, not whatever Bella, we're really good," he said, giving me a gentle squeeze. "The Pack did win that competition last week. You could give us a little credit."

"Oh. My. God!" I couldn't even begin to hold back the laughter at that one. "That 'competition' was a fucking Guitar Hero contest at the damn fair! And the only thing you guys got out of it was a fifty dollar gift card to the video game store in the mall and T-shirts from the fucking radio station that sponsored it."

"See," he said, smiling devilishly. "This is why we wouldn't work as a couple, you just like to make fun of me all the time."

He was right. We'd tried the couple thing once, it lasted about six weeks. All we ever did was argue over stupid little shit, all the damn time. The make-up sex was always incredible, though, which was probably why our newfound relationship - based only on sex - worked so well for us.

"Sorry, I can't seem to help myself," I said, breaking free of his embrace. I straddled his legs and leaned in close, lips almost touching. "Besides, you only want me for my body."

"Oh, don't you know it," he whispered.

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me forward, grinding his erection into me.

"Jake, ahhh… Please," I panted. "Stop, I have to get home to start packing."

"You and I both know you don't want me to stop," he whispered before nibbling the spot just below my ear. The spot he knew made me crazy. "Besides, your flight doesn't leave for another twelve hours, you'll have plenty of time."

I sat back up, pushing against his chest. "I know, but I have a lot to do. I don't even know where to start."

Jacob pulled me back down to him. "You can start by relaxing for one. We may never see each other again."

I looked him in the eye. "Really?" I asked. "Since when are you the sentimental one? I thought you were only here for the sex?"

"Ya know," he said, smacking my ass playfully with the palm of his hand. "At first I was all about tappin' that sweet little ass, but I thought we were more than that now, after all these months."

"Oh my God," I said with a laugh. "You're delusional, absolutely full of shit!"

"It was worth a try," he said. "Now come here."

He pulled my lips to his and kissed me roughly, but passionately. As my lips parted, his tongue collided with my own. Jacob snaked his arms around my body, pressing me tighter to him, his lips moving almost angrily against mine occasionally catching my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Jake…" I whispered breathlessly as I pulled away.

He was relentless, though, trailing kisses down my jaw and to my ear. He nipped at the lobe and pulled gently with his teeth before moving back up my jaw. He placed one chaste kiss against my lips before moving lower down my neck.

His hands - big strong hands that I loved feeling all over my body - grazed down my sides, stopping at my hips and taking hold as he bucked his hips into me softly so I could feel the brunt of his hard-on, before running his hands back up and under my shirt to cup my breasts over the black, lacy bra that I wore.

"We seem to have a problem here," he whispered against the skin of my throat.

"Hmmm?" I asked, unable to form anymore words at this point. I was already putty in his very capable hands.

"The problem," he panted. "Is that you have entirely too many clothes on. Think we could remedy that?"

"Mmm hmmm," I said, raising my arms above my head.

Jake took the hint and slid my shirt up over my head before tossing it carelessly out of the bed truck bed and onto the ground.

"That's a little better," he said. "I'll have to do something about this though."

Jacob rolled us onto our sides and wrapped one arm around my back. With the other hand, he pulled down one cup of the bra, exposing my left tit. I could feel the smile on his face as he kissed the spot between my breasts. He circled around my tit with his tongue before taking the nipple in his mouth. He was biting softly and sucking alternately, causing my back to arch involuntarily.

"Oh, you like that?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled at the lace covering the other half of my chest.

"This just wont do," he said, unclasping the bra, freeing me from the only barrier between his mouth and my skin. "Mmmm, that's better."

I writhed against him. I could already feel the wetness seeping from between my thighs. Jacob took time to pay equal attention to my right tit, sucking and biting while massaging and squeezing the tip of my left nipple with his hand.

My breathing accelerated and my hips bucked into him in anticipation. Sensing what I was aching for, Jacob trailed his hand from my breast down my stomach, drawing little circles on my skin all the way down. He stopped at the top of my jeans to undo the button.

"What happened to the no clothes in bed rule?" he asked deviously. "I thought you knew better."

"This is not a bed, Jake," I whispered.

"Close enough, it's a mattress. We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen again," he said.

I lifted my hips as he pulled my pants off me.

"Still," he said, smiling. "I am quite fond of these little satin panties you wear all the time."

He gently hooked a finger under the string bikinis and pulled them down as well. "Better. Much better."

"You're still breaking the rules," I said, pointing at his fully clothed body.

"I made the rule," he said. "I can break it if I want to. Besides, this is all about you tonight."

I smiled at that. Jake always made a point of it being "all about me." He always made sure I was completely taken care of.

"Now, where was I?" he asked.

"Up here," I replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to me. I could never get enough of those lusciously full lips of his.

"No," he said after a minute. "I think it was more like here."

I rolled onto my back and he straddled my body, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into the nape of my neck, nipping my skin with his teeth. I felt his stiffness, pressing ever so slightly, right where I wanted him the most. He shoved into me harder and I moaned loudly. He kissed his way down my throat and back to my chest. His hands ran up my sides and then back down, this time not stopping at my hips. He reached back, grabbed my ankles, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I almost came this time when he bucked into me and held his hard on tight against me.

After catching my breath, I reached down to undo his pants. It was time to free the beast. I could only take so much teasing, and Jake liked to draw it out much longer than necessary.

While I freed him from the denim that held him prisoner, he stripped off his shirt.

"Jake," I said pleadingly. "Fuck me, Jake. Fuck me now."

He wrapped my legs back around his waist and dipped the head of his dick just into my wet folds.

"God," I whispered, lifting my hips trying to take more of him inside.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, pulling out. "Don't be greedy."

My face fell into a frown.

"Don't pout," he laughed.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips, lifting me just slightly, stopping at the entrance again. "You want this?"

In reply, I tightened my legs around him. "Quit playin' around, Jake."

He smiled in return and thrust his dick into me, hard and deep. He pulled almost all the way out, and then pushed in again... and again… and again. I lifted up off the mattress each time in effort to get him even farther inside of me. My breath grew more ragged with every thrust. Jake reached for my right ankle and brought my leg up and over his shoulder, continuing to pound into me. At this new angle, he consumed me even more. I shouted his name in ecstasy as my muscles contracted around him.

"Come on babe, I know you've got at least one more in ya," he said, untangling my legs from him. "Get up on your knees and turn around."

I did as I was told, knowing his favorite position to be doggie style. I had to admit, I like it too.

I rested my elbows on a pillow, bracing myself against the cab of the truck, and dropped my head. Jacob knelt behind me, one foot flat on the mattress. Not only was he tall and muscular, but he was freaky flexible too. He put one hand on my hip and the other on top of my ass and pushed inside again, not as rough this time, taking care not to bash my head into the cab. We got into a comfortable rhythm, meeting each other's pushes and pulls.

"God," I panted, "Oh God, Jake..." I moaned.

"Fuck, Bella," he said. "Fuck… fuck… fuck…"

"Jake," I sighed. "God Jake, I'm gonna come again!"

I tightened up around him, coming with force. I could feel the little spasms in his dick, signifying his readiness to come as well. Just as I caught my breath, he reached his climax. As he came, he pressed a slick finger hard into my ass and I instantly came again, collapsing onto the bed.

"Holy fucking shit," Jake said, flopping down next to me. "Are you sure you have to move to Seattle?"

"I told you before, there's nothing here for me Jake. I need to get out of Phoenix," I answered.

Jake sighed and then sat up. "Well, I guess we should get you home then."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."


End file.
